warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestar`s fanfics
a cat ran out of the darkness, others followed. "We need prey" one said. "Where is it?" Asked Cloudwing shyly. Orangefur bounded over to the river. Then not on hit heads hard with Bluestar. Bluestar fell down and looked dizzy. "Ow.." Said Bluestar dizzily. Cloudwing ran to get the medicine cat. Soon, she was back with the medicine cat behind her. Slowstream examined Bluestar. "She looks dizzy" said Slowstream. "Because Orangefur ran right into her!" Replied Cloudwing. Bluestar stumbled back to camp. And fell in her nest, eyes closed. Then the next morning Bluestar opened her eyes to see everyone starring! Bluestar just realized it was time for a battle! She led the Clan through the bushes. Then all the cats went onto the battlefield. Bluestar saw Cloudwing battling Iceheart. Then another cat leaped onto Bluestar. She realized right away it was the cold hearted Tigerclaw. She pushed Tigerclaw off her. Then Bluestar bit Tigerclaw on the throat. "You won`t get away with this!" He yowled. Then a whole group of ShadowClan cats came over and attacked Bluestar. Then, some ThunderClan cats came over and helped Bluestar. The ShadowClan retreated! ThunderClan had won! Cloudwing walked beside Bluestar when ThunderClan walked back. When ThunderClan was back, everything was normal again. Nightflame walked to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a vole and carried it away. Bluestar thinks: do I have any evil cats in my Clan? Will I ever have any? Cloudwing knocked Bluestar out of her thoughts. "What Cloudwing?" said Bluestar. The only reply was a faint cry of a cat. Bluestar bounded through the bushes. She found Snowstorm surrounded by RiverClan cats. "You cold hearted monsters!" Bluestar yelled. Snowstorm agreed and said it again. The RiverClan cats quickly said sorry and ran away. That night, when Bluestar slept she had dreams of Scourge. Of Scourge and BloodClan. Scourge was very very cold hearted. Then, Bluestar pushed herself awake. She heard Fireheart yowl in terror. "What is it?" Asked Bluestar. "I am seeing strange cats." he replied. "They want me to help with something." Bluestar asked them what they needed help with. "I can do that." Fireheart heard Bluestar say. She gave the SkyClan cats some fresh kill. They ate it. "Thank you." they said. "Your welcome." Replied Bluestar. They walked away. Bluestar woke up on a wonderful morning. The sun was shining. But she could also see Silverpelt! She realized she was dreaming. She saw the starry pelt of Sunstar. "Greetings, Bluestar" he said. Bluestar was silent. She didn`t want to say anything! A strong looking cat with a starry pelt jumped beside Bluestar. Then Bluestar felt something was poking her. She woke up in her nest. "Huh!?" She said. "Its me, Nightflame." Said a siamease cat. Bluestar felt like she was dieing. She realized she hadn`t spoken to her warrior ancestors! "I have to go to the Moonstone!" She blurted out. "No you don`t." replied a cat that was laughing. She ignored him and bounded through the bushes. She was there by sunset. She walked into darkness. She sat down and waited when she saw the Moonstone. Just at the right time, she put her nose against the Moonstone. In no time at all, she was in StarClan. "Greetings, Bluestar" said Sunstar. "Hi, Sunstar." Bluestar said. The strong looking cat leaped beside Bluestar again. She realized right away the cat was Thunderstar. Moonflower then came out of a starry den. "Mom!" Cried Bluestar. Moonflower was silent. She just walked over and sat beside Bluestar. But instead of just sitting there, Moonflower scratched Bluestar! "The darkforest has Moonflower`s mind under their control" said Sunstar. "But how!" Said Bluestar. "That's impossible!" "It is possible" warned Sunstar. Bluestar was sent back down to Earth. "How!?" Bluestar asked herself. When she came out of StarClan she headed back to camp. This wasn`t what she wanted to hear! She was so mad she could go and kill the whole Darkforest. Those cold hearted cats would do anything to make the Clans mad. When Bluestar was back, she called a Clan meeting. "The Darkforest has Moonflower`s mind under their control" she said. Yowls of protest rose from the crowd. They were saying kill the Darkforest, what I wanted to do. But there was nothing Bluestar could do, accept hope for the best.